


Cake

by ontaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: AU, Body Worship, Food Kink, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Rimming, odd comparisons between Taemin and God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontaemin/pseuds/ontaemin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin eats an entire cake by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Jonghyun eats Taemin out while Taemin eats an entire cake. Yep. 
> 
> It's 2:00am and I can't stop thinking about skinny little pretty Taemin shoving his mouth full of food, there's something just so...erotic about it. So I wrote a fic. I don't usually write PWP let alone very descriptive porn in general so bear with me, this might be odd. Sorry this might not be for everybody, the cake thing might be a tad gross for some people haha. This is short and sort of experimental, as I'm trying to write more and more short things than focusing on long stories I'll never finish, and porn seems like an easy way to do that. 
> 
> Feedback would be nice, enjoy xx.

It was chocolate. Of course. Black forest, deep, rich fudge centred between sticky cherry jam, compote. Four layers of pure, sinful decadence and god knows how many calories shoved down a barely clothed teenagers throat. Chocolate shavings and maraschino cherries plucked off the top of concentric whipped cream dollops and popped into his mouth, coming out clean, shiny, red. He smiles. 

"Is it good?" Jonghyun asks, his mouth dry in an odd combination of hunger for two very different things. 

With his finger Taemin dips to the plate and tastes the icing again. Taste testing as if he hadn't already devoured enough to know every flavour baked, for show - for Jonghyun - obviously. And he appreciated it. As a response Taemin drags his finger over his tongue, sits forward, and sticks it out. 

"That's kinda gross, you know." Jonghyun says in only fabricated disgust, wanting nothing more than to shove his tongue down the younger boys frosting coated throat like he had done by shoving his face in the cake. Taemin runs his tongue over his lips and gives them a pucker, batting his eyelashes the way he knows makes Jonghyun roll his eyes, but comply to his every whim anyways. As expected he gives in, reaching up to cup the younger boys jaw with one hand, pulling him down and kissing over fat, defiled lips for only a moment before he's back with his head down, between the grinning gluttons thighs who begins licking cherry compote off the back of his fork. 

He peers down through black eyelashes. Doe eyes mocking. "Is it good?" He asks to him now, jokingly. Jonghyun smiles, and makes the doe's chuckle cut half way in his throat, replaced with a tight whine as Jonghyun's tongue prodes into him again with a shove, dropping his fork onto their kitchen table with a clang as his body quivers. 

Taemin was a mess. Sweat and spit and chocolate frosting, crumbs, over his jaw and down his chest, the curve of his hip where he had dropped a forkful and let Jonghyun lick off. He loved it. Such a gorgeous body, Jonghyun thought. So well crafted, well sculpted, as if God had finally found a master plan for the human race, and Taemin was his first and only model. An angel with a mouth full of chocolate cake and just as appetizing thighs spread apart - and all for him, only for him, Christ, what a gift. 

When it begun kisses bled from Taemin's lips, more half the cake still sitting on the table. Jonghyun's mouth devouring the younger mans body more than he had planned with the baked good. Hot and wet, open mouth kisses slobbered over every inch of Taemin's sweat soaked body as praise, as respect - worship. Worship for his love. His God and his world and what lay before him as a gift. A heavenly being shoving food down his throat as if they were figs fallen from a branch to the floor of the garden of Eden. 

And now, with near crumbs left, the cake decimated to bits and Taemin neared the same state, one hand flat on the table over his fork the other in the elders hair, tugging as Jonghyun pushed deeper, wetter, harder - he whined. Taemin demand for more as if Jonghyun didn't already give him everything. Jonghyun gave him his all because his love deserved the most. His angel, his life, deserved to feel this way. Jonghyun gave his everything but dug and fessed up more, knowing Taemin was the only one deserving of what he could give. Shoving two fingers deep into an already tense body, now as taught as a bow, near beyond capacity. Steady movements for a chant of his name leaving silent from those thick lips. One finger more and the object of his affection was convulsing, shouting obscenities into the air as if they were hymns. His fingers tugged at Jonghyun's hair as he directed his lips elsewhere, wrapping around him, sliding down with practiced ease to draw one last, whine of the lords name. 

The angels body falls limp with the last of the cherry compote dripping down his chin, Jonghyun's own messy from another endeavour. A hand of the holy rests upon the crown of his devotee's head as if he were to instruct the lord to heal such a weak soul. Jonghyun pants before him watching weak legs slide from where they had perched on the edge of his chair to the floor, knees closed and as decent as a debauched mess could get. A sore spine and full stomach fold over as Taemin leans with a exhausted but pleased sigh, to kiss Jonghyun, tongue sliding in easy, deep - to taste. The divine pulls away with a smile, and licks his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> \- FYI: when I say "teenager" please note Taemin is his current age now - 22/23 - and I only use this word to encapsulate Jonghyun's view that he is an object of youth and a picture of beauty in his prime. This is all legal. -


End file.
